Captured
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Maaf mengecewakanmu cantik, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tertarik untuk merusak wajah cantikmu." / "Aku yang akan merusak wajah sok tampanmu." [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #WhiteDayevent #GardenofLoves #HappySugaDay


**MinGa Dudes "White Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt W.1 : Umbrella**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Captured**

 **A fanfic by Taewaii**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts : Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Taehyung, aku bersumpah aku akan membunuhmu setelah ini."

Min Yoongi menggeram saat menatap refleksinya pada cermin toilet di hadapannya. Ia menggamit ponselnya di antara telinga dan bahunya. Kedua tangannya sibuk melepaskan wig sebahu yang sedang melekat di atas kepalanya. Wajahnya muram luar biasa. Alisnya menyatu kesal saat wig itu sulit sekali dilepaskan dari kepalanya.

'Kau mendapatkannya, Hyung?'

Mendengus kesal, Yoongi mengangguk tanpa sadar. "Kau pikir untuk siapa aku berdandan seperti orang gila ini, huh?"

'Woah, serius—Hyung benar-benar berdandan dengan seragam milik Sejin?!'

"Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana? Novelis idolamu itu menggelar event tanda tangannya di SMU khusus wanita, kaupikir aku bisa masuk dengan pakaian normal?" Yoongi mendengus. "Dan berita baiknya hanya ada satu toilet pria di sini hingga aku harus mengedap-endap seperti pencuri hanya untuk melepas penyamaran sialan ini."

Taehyung tertawa di seberang sana. Suaranya benar-benar menggemaskan dengan nada yang terdengar kanak-kanak, 'Daebak, hyung! Aku sudah lama mengincar buku itu, astaga! Kau yang terbaik!'

Yoongi mendengus. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk melepaskan kaitan wignya. "Kupikir Jung Hoseok sialan itu adalah pria mesum yang mengincar wanita bodoh—" Yoongi menarik napas saat terdengar suara Taehyung akan menyela protes, "Maksudku—dengar, untuk apa seorang novelis yang sasaran pasarnya adalah semua kaum wanita dan pria harus menggelar fansign di sekolah menengah atas khusus wanita?"

'Itu karena Hoseok sudah menggelar acara fansign untuk umum minggu lalu dan aku tak bisa hadir karena harus mengurusmu yang sedang sakit!' Taehyung menggerang di ujung sana. 'Lebih baik hyung berhenti menyela Hoseok dan segera pulang karena aku tidak sabar melihatmu mengenakan seragam wanita—pfft.'

Yoongi ingin sekali menyumpal mulut pemuda bodoh itu di seberang sana karena Yoongi seratus persen yakin jika Taehyung tengah berteriak heboh sekarang.

"Taehyung lebih baik kau diam sebelum aku menghubungi Jungkook dan memberikan foto wajah menangismu yang jelek itu hanya kerena kau gagal mendatangi fansign hari ini, dan mungkin berita baiknya, Jungkook akan 'senang' kekasihnya menangis untuk orang lain," Yoongi terkekeh, "Dasar bocah."

'Aku tidak menangis dan aku bukan bocah!' Suara Taehyung yang melengking sempurna membuat ia menjauhkan ponselnya sejenak. 'Hyung akan mengerti kalau hyung punya seseorang yang diidolakan! Dan dengar, jangan samakan Jungkook dengan Hoseok karena mereka berbeda, mengerti? Aku mencintai Jungkook!'

Yoongi hanya terkekeh namun tetap tak membuka suara. Sebenarnya malas menimpali adik sepupunya yang kelewat cerewet dan kekanakan itu.

'Lebih baik hyung pergi mencari kekasih sebelum menjadi kepala tiga—pfft, apalagi perjaka tua, oke? Dengarkan adikmu ini karena aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk hyungie, oke?'

Yoongi mengernyitkan keningnya, tidak terima dengan apa yang barusan dilontarkan oleh Taehyung. "Sialan."

Terdengar tawa berderai di seberang sana membuat Yoongi mendengus. Ia lalu hanya terdiam mendengarkan celoteh pemuda itu hingga beberapa menit kemudian ia mendesah lega saat kaitan wig di rambutnya itu akhirnya bisa dilepas.

"Dengar, aku akan pulang sebentar lagi. Panaskan kotak bento yang ada di dalam kulkas, kau mengerti?"

'Okay. Aku akan memastikan makanan siap begitu hyung sampai di rumah. Sampai bertemu di rumah~'

"Hmm," Yoongi bergumam, kemudian memutuskan sambungan telepon dan menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku tas. Terkekeh geli di dalam hati menyadari bahwa Taehyung yang begitu manis saat sedang menginginkan sesuatu.

Ia sudah akan menarik rambut palsunya itu turun saat pintu di belakangnya—yang sialnya lupa ia kunci, tiba-tiba terjembab lebar. Menampilkan seorang pemuda berkemeja flanel yang tengah menatapnya dengan kedua mata membulat. Kacamata tipis tanpa frame yang dikenakan pemuda itu benar-benar tidak membantu menyembunyikan kilatan keterkejutannya.

"M-maaf—kupikir ini toilet pria—" Pemuda itu menengok plang nama yang terpasang di pintu yang berada tepat di sisi kirinya. Dan kedua matanya kembali membola saat tulisan toilet umum untuk pria tercetak begitu jelas di sana.

Pemuda itu lalu kembali menatapnya kikuk. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "I-ini toilet—"

Sialan.

"Aku keluar," Adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya ketika Yoongi berhasil mengatasi kekagetannya. Pipinya bersemu tipis. Merasa malu luar biasa.

Kedua tangannya bergerak meraih tas ransel dan cardigannya, mengenakannya asal dan mengemasi barang-barangnya dengan cepat, kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dengan wajah tertunduk malu.

Sial...sial...sial. Umpatnya dalam hati. Menghiraukan teriakan pemuda di belakangnya itu dan terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang lenggang karena acara fansign sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Min Yoongi tidak mengerti apakah ini hari terburuknya atau—apapun. Tapi begitu ia menginjakkan kakinya di gerbang sekolah, hujan mengguyur kota dengan begitu deras. Ia berdecak. Menggunakan ranselnya untuk melindungi kepala dan berlari ke arah halte terdekat.

Ia terduduk lesu di salah satu bangku halte sambil memeluk erat tas ranselnya, hujan tak kunjung menujukkan tanda-tanda akan mereda. Payung yang ia bawa juga entah hilang di mana. Padahal Yoongi seratus persen yakin pagi tadi Taehyung memberinya sebuah payung dan ia memasukkannya ke dalam tas saat itu juga. Tetapi ia tidak menemukan payung itu di manapun saat memeriksa tasnya, entah jatuh atau tertinggal di mana.

Sebenarnya jarak apartemennya hanya beberapa blok dari sekolah ini membuat Yoongi memilih tidak membawa mobil dan berjalan kaki saja. Ia mendengus menyadari pilihannya hanyalah menerobos hujan atau mati kedinginan di sini karena ia hanya mengenakan kemeja dan cardigan tipis. Tapi keduanya bukan solusi yang baik karena sejak minggu lalu tubuhnya tidak dalam keadaan yang baik—

Hatschiii...

Sial.

Yoongi mengusap hidungnya yang memerah kedinginan. Berita terbaiknya saat ini hanyalah ia sukses melepaskan atribut penyamaran konyolnya dengan selamat di gudang tak terpakai yang berada di sudut lorong terpencil—setelah memastikan pintunya terkunci dengan baik, tentu saja.

Ia meraih ponselnya, berniat menghubungi Taehyung agar menjemputnya dan baru menyadari jika ponselnya mati karena low bat. Great. Ia tertawa miris. Benar-benar hari yang indah.

Maka ia memutuskan untuk terduduk diam menerima keadaan. Menatap rinai hujan di hadapannya dengan wajah bertekuk datar. Angin yang berhembus memang beberapa kali membuatnya menggigil kedinginan dan bergerak sedikit menepi ke balik tiang halte yang menghalangi hembusan angin. Sudah lama sejak ia mendengar suara hujan yang turun begitu deras dan mencium aroma petrichor yang menyejukkan. Dan itu cukup menyenangkan.

Yoongi mungkin tidak akan beranjak dari studionya untuk mengejar deadline jika saja ia tak memiliki janji untuk menggantikan adiknya yang sedang sibuk dengan segala tugas skripsi yang menggunung di ruang tengah apartemen mereka dan jadwal sidangnya tadi pagi.

Taehyung begitu berbinar saat ia mengatakan akan menghadiri fansign itu untuk mendapatkan buku limited edition yang hanya bisa didapatkan jika datang saat fansign itu, mana tega Yoongi membatalkannya sekalipun adik kurang ajarnya itu tidak mengatakan apapun soal tempat fansign yang ternyata berada di sekolah khusus wanita. Baru mengatakannya tadi pagi-pagi sekali sambil mengulurkan seragam sekolah wanita milik tetangga apartemen mereka.

Ia menatap beberapa deretan toko yang sedang sepi pengunjung. Bahkan beberapa di antaranya tanpa tutup. Mungkin lebih memilih bergelung dengan selimut daripada berkelut dengan udara lembab yang dingin. Yoongi masih terlarut dalam pikirannya saat sebuah tepukan halus terasa di bahunya. Ia mengerjap, kesadaran meraihnya dengan cepat dan atensinya segera tertuju pada seorang pemuda berkemeja flanel abu-abu dan celana jeans hitam yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya, tampak begitu familiar dan—shit,

Itu pemuda tadi.

Yoongi berdehem canggung, pandangannya tampak kikuk saat pemuda itu malah mengukir senyum tipisnya, "Bisa bergeser?"

"O-oh, tentu."

Yoongi meringis dalam hati. Mengutuk respon tubuhnya yang menyedihkan. "Kau yang tadi 'kan?" Pemuda itu bertanya saat mendudukkan dirinya di sampingnya. Ia memangku tasnya di atas kedua kakinya. "Yang di toilet?"

Yoongi akan mengangguk jika ia tak segera mengingat bahwa saat bertemu pemuda ini, ia sedang dalam penyamaran bodohnya. "Y-yang mana?"

Pemuda itu terkekeh, menyisir surai arangnya ke belakang. Kemudian menoleh dan menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca. "Perlu kukatakan?"

Yoongi tertegun untuk beberapa detik. Sebelum mendengus dan reflek menggeleng. "Kurasa aku tidak perlu menjawab pun kau sudah mengerti jawabanku," Pemuda itu kembali tertawa.

Yoongi mengumpat dalam hati. Mengutuk segala kesialan yang menimpanya hari ini. Dari banyak kesialan yang menimpanya, kenapa harus berakhir duduk dengan seseorang yang memergokinya dalam balutan seragam wanita?

Yoongi mendengus, sudah akan beranjak berdiri dan bermaksud menunggu sambil berdiri di ujung halte saat satu kotak pepero cokelat terulur di hadapannya. Ia mengerjap, reflek mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pemuda itu dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Apa?"

Pemuda itu menggerakan kotak itu seolah memberikan gestur agar ia segera mengambil beberapa batang stik cokelat itu. Yoongi tak mengerti kenapa ia kemudian berakhir mengambil dua batang pepero dengan gumaman 'thanks'.

"Park Jimin."

"Apa?" Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Namaku," Pemuda itu lantas mengambil dua batang sekaligus dan menyelipkannya di antara gigi-giginya. Ia tertawa melihat melihat raut wajah kebingungan Yoongi yang tampak menggemaskan. Bunyi 'klak' terdengar saat ia mengerus batang makanan lezat itu dan mengunyahnya lembut.

"Kupikir aku memergoki muridku sendiri yang memiliki hobi berganti pakaian di toilet pria atau—apapun." Jimin terkekeh. Kedua matanya nyaris tenggelam saat ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. "Untung saja bukan."

"Maaf, muridmu?"

Kedua matanya meneliti pemuda di sampingnya ini yang benar-benar tak memiliki kualitas seperti seorang pendidik lainnya. Penampilannya begitu kasual dan santai, terlebih saat Jimin menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga siku.

"Maksudku—akan." Koreksi Jimin. "Aku sedang magang di sana."

Holly shit.

Kalau ada serapah lain yang mengartikan keterkejutan melebihi 'holly shit', Yoongi tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menggunakannya. Pemuda ini bahkan tampak masih seperti siswa SMA, apalagi saat kacamata itu tidak bertengger di atas hidungnya.

Jimin terkekeh. Ia kembali mengambil dua batang pepero dan menggigitnya dua sekaligus. "Hei, aku serius."

"Kau tampak seperti bocah," Jawab Yoongi reflek. Yang kemudian membuatnya kembali meruntuk saat pemuda di sampingnya itu malah tertawa keras. Keras sekali hingga mungkin nyaris menyaingi suara hujan yang ribut.

"Hei dengar, aku sudah melepas seragam SMA ku tiga tahun lalu," ujarnya di sela tawanya. "Mungkin kau salah mengartikan dari tampan. Aku tampan—tampan sebagaimana pria di usiaku," jawabnya penuh kenarsisan.

"Kau bahkan baru genap dua puluh, jangan membual."

"Tapi semua orang berkata kalau diriku memang tampan."

Kalau pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang sudah lama dikenalnya, mungkin Yoongi tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk melempar sepatunya pada wajah yang sekarang tengah menatapnya intens.

"A-apa?" Tanya Yoongi canggung, sedikit salah tingkah ditatap seperti itu oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit lalu.

Jimin terkekeh, dan Yoongi tidak mengerti bagaimana senyum itu terlihat sangat menyebalkan di matanya. "Min Yoongi."

Kedua mata Yoongi membulat. "B-bagaimana kau tahu namaku?!"

Jimin menarik secarik kertas dari saku kemejanya. Melambaikan menyebalkan di hadapan wajahnya. "Terjatuh saat kau kabur dariku tadi. Aku sudah memanggilmu, tapi sepertinya kau sudah terlanjur malu."

Yoongi meraih kertas itu dengan cepat. Wajahnya terkekuk masam.

"Hei, itu oke. Aku tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun kalau Min Yoongi—composer Big Hit entertaiment mengenakan seragam wanita," Jimin tersenyum begitu menyebalkan sambil menempelkan telunjuknya di depan kedua bibirnya yang terkatup. "Itu aman, cantik."

"B-bangsat—aku tidak cantik!" Teriak Yoongi tidak terima. Nyaris saja melemparkan tas ranselnya pada pemuda itu.

"Wow, si cantik yang pandai mengumpat," ujarnya sembari terkekeh. "Kau cantik. Apalagi dengan rambut sebahumu tadi," lanjut Jimin tak peduli. Ia mengedikkan bahunya tipis. "Ah bodoh. Seharusnya aku memotretmu saat itu. Kau benar-benar cantik saat wajahmu memerah."

"Brengsek, aku tidak cantik. Dan kau, bisakah kau pergi?" Yoongi menatap Jimin tajam. Kedua matanya menyiratkan bahwa ia benar-benar sedang tidak bercanda.

"Hujan," Jawab Jimin pendek. "Aku tidak ingin berakhir basah-basahan seperti orang bodoh."

"Dan aku lebih tidak ingin satu atap denganmu di sini."

"Memang kenapa?" Senyum Jimin terukir licik. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan ke arah Yoongi yang memasang wajah tak kalah bengisnya. "Di mana wajah kekagetanmu yang manis tadi, hm?"

"Brengsek. Menjauh kau."

"Tidak akan," Jimin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Nyaris tanpa cela hingga sekilas orang-orang akan mengira mereka sedang berciuman. Beruntung keadaan sedang sepi.

Well, beruntung hanya berlaku untuk Park Jimin.

"Menjauh sialan, sebelum aku menendang wajahmu dan melemparkannya ke aspal," desis Yoongi separuh menggeram.

"Coba saja," balas Jimin tak peduli.

Yoongi sudah akan melayangkan kepalannya saat Jimin menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Terkekeh begitu senang. "Wow, rupanya kau cukup tertarik dengan kekerasan? Tetapi dengar, aku tidak mau si cantik terluka di sini."

"Kau mau bertaruh siapa yang lebih tangguh di sini?"

Jimin kembali tertawa. "Maaf mengecewakanmu cantik, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tertarik untuk merusak wajah cantikmu."

"Aku yang akan merusak wajah sok tampanmu."

"Aku menunggu," Jimin beranjak berdiri, menatap rinai hujan yang sudah mereda di hadapannya. Ia membersihkan celananya dengan sebelah tangan. Sedang sebelah tangannya yang lain masuk ke dalam tasnya untuk meraih sesuatu di sana. "Tetapi tidak sekarang."

Kemudian sebuah payung lipat berwana kuning bergambar Pikachu melayang ke arah Yoongi. Yoongi secara reflek meraih payung itu. Menelitinya sebentar dan baru menyadari jika itu payung pemberian Taehyung pagi tadi.

"Kau bisa memakainya." Jimin mengangkat sudut bibirnya. "Tapi dengar, itu benar-benar payung mahal," kemudian melambai-lambaikan ponselnya yang sedang menampilkan foto kartu nama milik Yoongi.

"Kau bisa mengembalikannya padaku jika kau tidak sibuk, tentu saja."

Kemudian pemuda itu berbalik melenggang begitu saja. Berlari-lari menerobos gerimis hingga tubuhnya yang sepintas tercetak jelas karena kemeja yang dikenakannya basah, tertelan di belokan gang.

"Brengsek."

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

'Mungkin ia menyukaimu, Hyung."

Yoongi mendengus. Ia menutup Peugeot 3008 miliknya dengan sebelah tangannya yang menenteng paper bag berisi payung kuning yang sebenarnya adalah milik Taehyung. "Jangan membual."

Yoongi mendengus, menyalakan alarm mobilnya yang ada di kunci mobilnya lalu berbalik masuk ke dalam gerbang. Sengaja memarkirkan mobilnya di luar sekolah karena rencananya ia tidak akan berlama-lama di sana. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah pos satpam di mana seorang pria paruh baya menyambutnya dan ia mengatakan tujuannya. "Sebentar," bisiknya pada Taehyung.

'Hyung, dengarkan aku~~'

Yoongi hanya mengangguk saat pria paruh baya itu menujukkan di mana keberadaan pemuda bernama Park Jimin itu. "Terima kasih," ucapnya pada pria paruh baya itu yang hanya membalas dengan anggukan singkat dan senyuman.

"Aku mendengarmu, apa?" Ujarnya pada Taehyung, ia berjalan di area koridor yang lengang. Sesekali melirik kilas pada kegiatan pembelajaran di dalam sana dari tirai yang sedikit tersingkap. Sedikit mendengus geli saat teringat dirinya lima tahun lalu yang hanya tidur setiap kelas berlangsung.

'Mungkin ia ingin berkencan denganmu.'

Yoongi tersedak. Reflek menghentikan langkahnya. "A-apa katamu?"

'Mungkin pemuda itu menyukaimu. Maksudku—dengar, Jungkook juga melakukan hal menyebalkan saat menembakku dulu, dan kupikir benar mungkin pemuda itu menyukaimu tapi tidak tahu bagaimana mendekatimu, makanya, aku sudah sering bilang pada Hyung 'kan? Kalau Hyung harus membuka diri, astaga. Berhenti sok jual mahal sebelum Hyung menjadi perjaka tua.'

"Berisik, Taehyung," Yoongi mengatupkan bibirnya, kembali mengutuk mulut adiknya yang kelewat cerewet. "Ingat, buku sialan yang sudah membuatku seperti ini masih di tanganku, benar? Tidak ingin berakhir di dalam tong sampah 'kan?"

'Jahat sekaliiiiiii!'

"Salah siapa?" Yoongi melengos. Meneliti satu per satu plang yang terpasang di setiap pintu yang dilewatinya. "Aku hanya akan membuat perjanjian dengannya dan semua selesai. Hanya itu. Aku tidak mau melibatkan hal se-cheesy perasaan, kau mengerti?"

'Aku kan hanya berkata yang sebenarnya!" Taehyung mendengus di seberang sana, 'Jangan salahkan aku jika kau benar-benar berakhir seperti itu. Lagipula jangan beralasan, kedua pipi Hyung bahkan memerah saat aku mengungkit bagaimana tampang si Jimin yang katamu tampan ini.'

Yoongi mendengus. "Aku tidak mengatakan siapapun tampan, jebal." Menghentikan langkahnya saat mendapati plang nama ruangan guru kesenian di ujung lorong. "Kututup, aku bersumpah benar-benar akan membuang buku sialanmu itu jika lagi-lagi kesialan menimpaku hari ini."

Taehyung tertawa. Suara berisik-berisik di sekelilingnya bahkan tak bisa mengalahkan tawa Taehyung yang berderai kencang.

'Dan aku bersumpah akan membullymu habis-habisan jika si Park Jimin ini benar-benar menjadikanmu pacarnya. Byeeee~ semoga sukses! Agar tak ada lagi orang yang menggangguku dan Jungkook saat pacaran, kkkk'

Bip.

Yoongi merengut saat memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. Ia tidak pernah merasa mengganggu dua bocah kasmaran yang norak saat berkencan itu. Yoongi mendengus, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memantapkan hatinya saat meraih kenop pintunya. Tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba dadanya berdegup kelewat kencang. Ia membuka pintunya perlahan dan suhu ruangan yang dingin karena AC langsung menerpanya begitu ia mendorong pintunya perlahan dan melangkah masuk.

Mengedarkan pandangannya, Yoongi mengerutkan kening saat mendapati ruangan dalam keadaan kosong. Ia melangkah skeptis, menyusuri tiap-tiap pembatas yang membatasi antar meja hingga plang nama 'Park Jimin' dan kepala hitam yang sedikit menyembul tertangkap dalam pandangannya.

Yoongi berdiri canggung. Menatap bagaimana tampang Park Jimin yang polos dan tampan, saat sedang tertidur pulas bertumpu pada sebelah lengannya. Hari ini pemuda itu tampak lebih rapi dengan kemeja putih yang membalut tubuhnya begitu pas.

Yoongi menimang dalam hati. Bagaimana ia harus membangunkan pemuda itu? Ia mengerjapkan matanya. Mendobrak meja dengan keras itu terdengar tidak sopan maka ia memilih pada berdehem dengan keras. Lagipula, tak ada siapapun di ruangan ini. Jimin tampak terusik dalam tidurnya, ia menggeliat terganggu, sudah akan menyamankan kembali posisi tidurnya saat suara kesal Yoongi mengintrupsinya.

"Park Jimin-ssi, bangun."

Jimin membuka membuka matanya perlahan, menatap Yoongi yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya dengan mata mengantuknya. "Oh, kau datang?" Pertanyaan bodoh. Yoongi mendengus. Meletakkan paper bagnya dengan kasar di atas meja yang membuat Jimin reflek menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah, perjanjian kita selesai. Aku sudah mengembalikan payung milik adikku. Kupikir lebih baik jika kau menutup mulutmu."

Jimin tertawa. Ia mengacak sekilas surai hitam berantakannya yang membuat Yoongi tak memalingkan wajahnya sejenak. Sialan. Jika ada penghargaan untuk kategori pria terseksi saat bangun tidur, Yoongi tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengirimkan nama pemuda brengsek ini karena for God sake, Jimin versi bangun tidur itu begitu sialan.

"Hei? Kau mendengar ucapanku?"

Seketika atensi Yoongi tertarik begitu cepat ke dunia nyata. "A-apa?"

"Wow, apa aku setampan itu?" Jimin mengukir senyum menyebalkannya. Sebelah tangannya menyibak poni rambutnya yang sedikit mengganggu ke belakang. "Sampai kau begitu terpesona hingga tak berhenti menatapku?"

"Dalam mimpimu," Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya. Malu luar biasa karena ketahuan menatap pemuda di hadapan ini. "Lagipula aku belum gila karena terpesona dengan guru yang tidur di ruangannya saat pelajaran berlangsung," katanya sinis, separuh menyindir jika Jimin benar-benar tak sebodoh itu untuk menangkap pembicaraannya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak tertidur di jam pelajaran berlangsung jika semalam aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan wanita jadian-jadian cantik yang terus mengganggu dan tak mau enyah dari pikiranku." Jimin tertawa melihat ekspresi terkejut yang menggemaskan milik Yoongi. "Lagipula jam berapa ini, cantik?"

Seolah terhipnotis, Yoongi melirik jam yang melekat di atas dinding saat Jimin menunjuknya dengan jari telunjuknya. Melupakan fakta jika arloji miliknya masih melekat di pergelangan tangannya. "Jam sebelas lebih sepuluh. Kelasku baru dimulai dua jam lagi," Jimin menatap Yoongi yang masih tetap tak membuka suara dan terus menatap jam itu. "We're clear, right?"

Jimin lalu menarik tangan Yoongi begitu cepat. Membuat pemuda yang mengenakan jaket hijau tua itu terpekik kaget. Mengunci pergerakan tubuh Yoongi yang meronta dalam pangkuannya.

"Lepaskan—brengsek!"

"Diam," Jimin mengunci pergelangan tangan Yoongi menjadi satu. Mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga punggung Yoongi dengan dadanya nyaris tanpa jarak. Ia meletakkan dagunya di atas bahu Yoongi yang bergetar, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Yoongi dan berbisik lirih, "Perjanjian yang sebenarnya,"

Tubuh Yoongi terkesiap dalam dekapan Jimin. Seluruh ilmu bela diri yang pernah ia pelajari saat di perguruan tinggi dulu tak terlintas sedikitpun di pikirannya. Ia memejamkan matanya merasakan lengan Jimin yang mendekapnya semakin erat, menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya di dalam dekapan pemuda itu. Deru napas Jimin yang terputus-putus dan terengah-engah mengalun di telinganya. Menjadikan seluruh pikirannya kacau.

"S-sial, lepaskan."

Jimin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup pipi pemuda itu dan kembali memposisikan bibirnya di depan telinga Yoongi. Mematri dalam-dalam perjanjian mereka di dalam pikiran Yoongi. "Be mine."

Jimin dapat merasakan tubuh bergetar Yoongi seolah terpaku mendengar perkataannya barusan. "Cause you're mine, beauty," Jimin menggenggam jemari Yoongi yang terasa membeku di atas lengannya.

"Only mine."

.

.

Kalau Yoongi bisa membunuh seseorang, Yoongi tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk membunuh adiknya yang sekarang entah berada di mana.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

.

 _ **Author's note :**_

Hehehe, makasih yang udh mau baca

Spesial shoutout buat kakak2 senpay yg udh support me a lot dan dedek emesh kesayangankuuu :) maachi semuanya

#HappySugaDay #HappyYoongiDay (telat WKWK)

.

.

 **MGD's Notes :**

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua Authors yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan Event ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya membeta typo di beberapa bagian. Semoga di event yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada para reader sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 **Regards,**

 _ **MGD**_


End file.
